danmachifandomcom-20200223-history
Tutorial
Tutorial (チュートリアル) is a special story released along with DanMachi Volume 1. A Drama CD version was included in the limited edition version of DanMachi Volume 7. Summary Years before coming to Orario, Bell lived with his grandfather. His grandfather told him stories about heroes, particularly emphasizing meeting girls. He told Bell that making a harem was necessary to become a hero and that harems were a man's romantic dream and ideal. His grandfather had him recite over and over that "a man should have a harem". Once they were finished with that, Bell asked his grandfather what a harem was. Years later, Bell made his way to the Guild. As he looked around, not knowing what to do, Eina approached him. She guided him over to a counter to help him with the new adventurer registration process. Once the registration process was finished, Eina explained the rules of the Guild to him. The Guild took no responsibility for any losses in the dungeon, including an adventurers' own life. Illegal activities over a limit were subject to a penalty. If an adventurer was placed on the blacklist, they wouldn't have any assistance from the Guild and any magic stones or drop items would be confiscated. After the explanation, Eina asked Bell if he wanted an advisor which would assist him for free. Bell decided on a female advisor. Next, Eina had him choose an advisor from a list of races. He was embarrassed as choosing a race would reveal his type but he nonetheless decided to choose an Elf. Eina could tell that he was going to choose an Elf based on his expression. After warning him that he might not get the race he chose, she told him to come back the next day. As Bell walked home, he wondered if he was easy to read. His thoughts shifted to Eina, causing him to daydream about her, wishing that she would become his advisor. At that moment Hestia hugged him from behind. Bell reported that he finished registering and was now an official adventurer. Hestia wondered if he was thinking about something. Bell tried to cover it up, though ultimately Hestia decided to let him off. He was thankful that she didn't pry any further since he'd been daydreaming about Eina. The next day, Bell visited the Guild and waited in the room specified. As he waited, Eina entered the room, announcing that she was going to be his advisor. Before getting to business, Eina asked if she could talk casually in order to form a closer relationship. She then issued him the light armor and knife assigned by the Guild along with a backpack and leg holster. She had found the backpack and leg holster in the corner of the storage room gathering dust. Although she wasn't supposed to, she gave Bell the two extra items as the Hestia Familia was a new familia. Once the introductions were done, Eina told Bell that she was going to teach him about the dungeon, informing him that there was no way out of it. Although it wasn't required by the Guild, she personally wanted to teach her adventurers about the dungeon so that they would survive. Bell accepted causing Eina to place five large encyclopedias in front of him, telling him to memorize them before the end of the day. He later learned that she was a strict teacher which earned her lessons the nickname of "fairy break". Eina asked him about the characteristics of a War Shadow and Bell answered her question. However, he missed one, causing her to make him start over. Bell knew that his life as an adventurer was just starting. Characters *Bell's grandfather *Bell Cranel *Eina Tulle *Hestia Navigation